Paving screeds to be applied in road pavers are known from practical use. They are used for laying road surfaces that can consist for example of bituminous asphalt. Therein, they are used for smoothening and compacting the road surface. As the road surface material is laid in a hot state, paving screeds are sometimes equipped with heating elements that heat up for example screed plates that slide over the material during installation.
As is for example known from the DE 20 219 641 U1, heating elements can be clamped against a screed plate by means of screws. This fastening method comes with the disadvantage that the heating elements might be damaged in case of too strong tightening of the screws.